Odangos Demais
by Nanna Black
Summary: Deprimida, Serena vai atrás da única pessoa que nunca a esqueceu. E troca o certo pelo duvidoso.


**BOMBONS DEMAIS**

_Por Raven Haired Light_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

**Introdução**

Não era como se ela quisesse que isso acontecesse. Mas sentimentos podem ser mais fortes que a razão. Seu coração não conseguia esquecer. Ah, é claro que ela o amava, mas ela também amava a _ele_. As semelhanças eram chocantes: os olhos, os cabelos, o calor... Mas o perfume era diferente - rosas contra violetas. Ela sabia que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros. Eles nunca lhe mentiriam.

Eles estavam mesmo se afastando. Ele sempre tinha que estar na escola, com os trabalhos a serem feitos, as viagens a serem feitas. Ela tinha sorte se o visse uma vez ao dia. Afinal, eles _não_ tinham que se preocupar com a educação? Iam ser rei e rainha da Terra logo. Ela sempre tentaria argumentar. Dizer a ele que precisava dele. Mas aí, ele dizia que tinha que ir de novo.

E, dessa vez, ela não ia chorar por isso.

Na maioria das vezes, era muito complicado. Ela não tinha emprego nem pontos fortes... Só queria ser uma noiva. Mamoru dissera que ela teria essa chance uma vez que ele terminasse a faculdade. Mas nunca revelara que ele passaria seis anos nela. Claro, ele lhe dera um anel de noivado... naquele... dia... mas ela se perguntara se fora apenas para mantê-la presa a ele. **"Eu te amo"**, ele dissera. Fora tudo que ela precisara, então. Apenas aquelas três palavras, e ele era dela para sempre. Ha! Ele nunca dissera nada mais depois disso.

Ela andou pela cidade até chegar a um conjunto de degraus de cimento. Acima deles, havia uma placa com os antigos caracteres japoneses pintados de preto. Seus pezinhos subiram as escadas. A amiga dela trabalhava ali em tempo integral, como sacerdotisa de Shinto, no templo. Elas se conheciam desde que eram duas jovens adolescentes. Ainda eram adolescentes. Serena completara dezenove anos no mês anterior. Mamoru aparecera rapidamente. No dia seguinte, ele iria para o interior ser assistente de um médico que tratava uma epidemia. O presente dele era algo que ela nunca usaria. Ela adivinhou que ele nunca dispensara um minuto para olhá-lo, ou para repensar se o daria a ela. O preço ainda estava colado à caixa. Ela o deixara lá e o colocara de lado.

Seus dedos diligentemente abriram a gigantesca porta que a mantinha fora. Parecia tão escuro, e arrepios cortantes, estranhos, correram por sua espinha, fazendo-a estremecer. Seus pés pequenos e arrogantes, em chinelos, deram-lhe ajuda para esgueirar-se lá dentro. Do fundo do prédio, um brilho alaranjado parecia rebrilhar nas paredes. Ela entrou lentamente, enquanto o brilho aproximava-se mais, e ela podia ver as costas de uma mulher. Aqueles cabelos... Estavam tão compridos quanto ela podia lembrar, o brilho violeta que nascia da cor castanha. Quase fizeram-na lembrar-se _dele_.

**"Serena?"**

A voz a fez pular. Mas era a voz de sua amiga. Como ela soubera o que estava por trás dela?

**"Raye? Está ocupada?"**

A sacerdotisa de Shinto virou-se, e seus olhos encontraram os de Usagi. 'Divertido' era uma palavra para descrever sua expressão.

**"Não mais..."** Ela disse antes de se levantar.

**"Ah, desculpe. Pode voltar a meditar se quiser".**

Para responder ao pedido dela, Raye tomou sua velha amiga em um caloroso abraço. Era tão bom estar perto dela outra vez. Ela quase esquecera como era a doçura de Serena, ou o quão forte era seu brilho. Mas agora, este brilho não irradiava com tanta intensidade. Algo estava errado com sua querida amiga.

**"Por que não se senta? Vou fazer chá".**

**

* * *

"E aí, como vão as coisas entre você e Mamoru?"**

Serena não sabia como responder à pergunta. _Como **nós** estamos?_ Ela não sabia como Mamoru estava. Cansado? Estressado? Feliz? Deprimido? A última palavra servia para descrever os pensamentos dela.

**"Ahn... Não sei".**

**"O que quer dizer com 'não sei'?"**

Ela tomou um gole de seu chá, em silêncio, enquanto seus olhos se marejavam.

**"Raye, eu não sei! Eu nunca o vejo! Ele está viajando agora e... eu não sei quando ele vai voltar!"** Seu corpo começou a tremer em sincronia com seus soluços. A xícara de porcelana escorregou de suas mãos e pousou com um estalo alto no chão de madeira polida. As mãos pequeninas cobriram seu rosto para esconder sua vergonha, quando a mulher morena acalentou a histérica. Meu Deus! Ela prometera a si mesma que não choraria!

**"Serena... Serena... calma. Tá tudo bem... Tudo certo"**, ela acarinhou os cabelos loiros de Serena e a embalou para frente e para trás, em conforto.

**"Acho que ele está cansado de mim. Eu mal ouvi a voz dele. Ele nunca disse que me ama, há Deus sabe quanto tempo! Nem acho que ele me ame... A verdade é que eu não acho que _eu_ o ame. Não sei como ele é, Raye. Eu não sei!"**

Ela afastou-se, para olhar no rosto manchado de lágrimas. Seus consoladores olhos cor de lavanda fixaram-se nos exauridos olhos cerúleos de sua amiga. **"Serena, posso sentir o quanto a dor afetou seu coração. Sinto que talvez exista amor, mas por outra pessoa. Você ficou insegura, porque Mamoru está evitando-a. Não fique. Posso ver como os estudos dele o envolvem. Ele ama seu trabalho. Ele o ama tanto... Infelizmente, talvez mais do que te ame"**. Ela enxugou uma lágrima que rolava livremente. **"Você não surporta mais isso".**

A deusa de cabelos dourados sacudiu a cabeça.

**"Então sugiro que você faça algo".**

Serena fungou e divagou, pensativa. _O que fazer... O que fazer... _Ela pensava em mundo de coisas. Mas o primeiro pensamento que veio foi o de fugir. Para onde? _Quem me quereria? Ninguém vai me acolher... Mamoru me manteve afastada por tantos anos, eu mal me lembro de alguém_.Mas ela se lembrava de **alguém**, contudo.

_Bombom, eu nunca a esquecerei._

Ela se levantou, parecendo valente e determinada, e começou a sair do estabelecimento sagrado. A proprietária estava boquiaberta, pela primeira vez, e foi atrás dela.

**"Para onde está indo?"**

Sailor Moon virou-se para Raye, e seu rosto destemido suavizou-se, seus olhos contendo um monte de ansiedade e excitação. Mas seu corpo exibia as formas verdadeiras de uma mulher, de uma heroína. Sofisticação e beleza eram capazes de descrevê-lo.

**"Para alguém que se importa..."**

* * *

A dor estava matando-o vivo. Ele quase podia acreditar que era uma múmia. Seus sentidos estavam desaparecendo bem diante dele. Ele parecia seco, mesmo quando estivesse tomando banho. Não podia pensar, sentia-se desligado o tempo todo. E seu coração... Nem estava mais dentro dele. Seiya sentia-se mais uma boneca vazia, que qualquer outra coisa. Por três longos anos, ele tinha que arrastar por seu dever. Chorar em seu quarto. E sofrer na mesa de jantar. Seus sinais contagiavam a todos, e logo todos desistiram dele. Não era como se ele era impossível... mas o _amor_ era impossível. Seus sonhos na Terra o perseguiam como pesadelos em Kinmokusei.

Ainda assim, Kinmokusei era conhecido como a segunda chance de uma pessoa. Se conseguia uma segunda chance para tudo. Mas, se apenas Seiya acreditasse nisso. Talvez, se eles tivessem se encontrado em Kinmokusei, tudo seria diferente... Mas isso era um sonho apenas - ou um pesadelo. Se você fosse da realeza, ou vivesse com a realeza, era tradição casar-se. Geralmente, na idade de dezesseis anos. Mas, como seus irmãos e ele estavam procurando pela princesa Kakyuu durante esse ano, todos os três não o fizeram. E a segunda chance é aos dezenove anos. Yaten, nascido em oito de fevereiro, casou-se primeiro. E então Taiki, nascido em trinta de maio, ia se casar. Logo seria a vez de Seiya, e ele não tinha vontade de ser marido de ninguém. Bom, tavez de uma pessoa. Mas isso parecia que não ia acontecer. Impossível, assim era.

Os parceiros nos Lights se casaram como homens. O motivo? Não podiam trabalhar ou ser soldados Sailor se casassem como mulheres. Significado? Teriam que se aposentar da guarda de Kakyuu. Ela os amava tanto que os forçou a casarem como homens. Assim, ainda poderiam ficar com ela. Parecia que Seiya ia ter que se casar como homem também. Ele sabia que era o favorito dela. Por uns anos, orgulhava-se disso, usava tal preferência em sua vantagem. Mas, desde a jornada voltando do planeta azul, ele não ligava exatamente. Nada mais lhe importava nesse universo... não até que ele tivesse o que queria. E nesse caso... Impossível.

**

* * *

"Serena, não posso acreditar em você!"**

**"O que foi?"**

**"Você me arrastou por metade da galáxia - não, do _universo_ - por causa de uma estupidez!"**

**"Eu sinto muito, você não precisava vir".**

**"Mas eu me preocupo, Serena".**

**"Com o quê?"**

**"Porque você se perderia".**

**"Bom motivo".**

A isso, Raye estava surpresa por sua loiríssima amiga concordar com ela em uma coisa. E isso nem era um elogio de verdade. Mas ela se preocupava mesmo. Não apenas com ela, mas com Seiya também. E se ele tivesse deixado de amá-la? Ou, ainda pior, e se ele tivesse se matado porque a dor era demais?

As duas sailors da Terra já estavam no planeta alienígena, e este lembrava-as dos tempos da Renascença. Mas, de um jeito, mais moderna. Eles tinham carro e ruas, arranha-céus, castelos e mercados... Era tão interessante, parecia um lugarzinho aconchegante. Se fosse por decisão de Raye, ela tentaria ter uma casa nesse planeta. Mas todos pareciam tão diferentes, de um jeito, também. Linguagem diferente, hábitos diferentes, moeda diferente, cultura diferente, até mesmo cor de cabelo diferente. Todos encaravam Serena. Ou estavam fascinados pela tonalidade de suas melenas, ou só pensavam que era apenas estranha. Ninguém nesse planeta tinha cabelos dourados. Havia todas as variedades, que pareceriam estranhas na Terra: prateado, bege, azul, turquesa, rosa, verde, ébano... Todos, menos loiro. Serena não parecia ligar muito, contudo. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos em Seiya.

**"Raye...?"**

**"Sim?"**

**"Sabe onde o palácio é?"**

**"Serena, achei que você soubesse".**

**"Bom, eu concentrei o meu poder na localização dele, mas me trouxe aqui".**

**"Talvez não estamos lá, mas na cidade onde fica".**

**"Eu podia perguntar a alguém onde fica".**

A sailor do fogo ergueu uma sobrancelha a sua amiga íntima. **"E como você faria isso? Falando com cliques de sua língua?".**

**"O idioma deles parece ser similar ao nosso em um jeito..."**

**"Mas o quanto?"**

Serena esticou os braços. Depois de um segundo, ela suspirou; seus braços relaxaram e penderam ao redor dela. **"Tem razão".**

Raye suspirou e começou a olhar ao redor, no lufa-lufa do mercado por onde elas estavam andando, quase desistindo. Pelo canto do olho, ela avistou uma placa. Estava em idioma Kinmokuseiano, mas também havia caracteres japoneses. **"O quê?"** Sem hesitar, ela correu para lá. Estava escrito, _Mokusei_.

A adolescente de cabelos dourados correu atrás de sua camarada e também viu a placa. **"Ah, meu Deus, temos que estar perto!"**

**"Sim. As Starlights e Kakyuu são provavelmente os únicos que falam japonês. Estamos na direção certa!"**

As duas meninas pularam e deram gritinhos de excitação, e se abraçaram por sua descoberta.

**"Então, você acha que Mokusei significa norte, leste, sul ou oeste?"**

Isso fez Raye suar, e trouxe memórias da velha Serena. **"Mokusei é o nome da cidade onde estamos".**

Serena também suou um pouco, com seu risinho e um abano de mão. **"Hehehe... Eu sabia disso!"**

**"Bom, agora tudo o que precisamos é achar o palácio".**

Elas não precisaram olhar muito. A garota de cabelos presos o avistou atrás de Raye. **"Lá está!"** Ela apontou para a localização.

Ela virou-se e viu o castelo no fundo do cenário. Parecia ser imenso, e impossível de não ser visto. **"Ah, meu Deus! Como conseguimos não ver _isso_!"**

Procurando por uma resposta, Serena então viu um alongado e alto arranha-céu bem perto delas. **"Acho que foi por causa daquele prédio. Estava bloqueando nossa visão".**

Raye olhou para lá. **"Ah, tá. Bom, agora que sabemos onde ele está... VAMOS LÁ!"**

Antes que qualquer coisa mais fosse dita, ambas saíram correndo.

* * *

Ele sentou-se como um adolescente insone. O sono não veio fácil para ele à noite, mas sempre parecia possível à luz do dia. Tudo o que seus olhos queriam fazer era fecharem-se. Mas aí, se ele fizesse isso, pensaria nela, e o rosto dela apareceria. Iria machucá-lo demais, e não lhe valia mais a pena.

A refeição lhe foi servida, e ele olhou para seu prato. Parecia com... almôndegas. Dois rolinhos arredondados de carne recheados de frango apimentado e coberto com molho picante.

**"Eu achei que faria os cozinheiros preparar isso para nos lembra de nossa visita à Terra".**

Taiki e Yaten estavam sentados opostos a Seiya com suas esposas. Seiya achava que elas eram belas mulheres. Para esposas arranjadas, elas eram doces e fiéis... ou assim diziam as flores.

Taiki suspirou quando sentiu o aroma do delicioso carboidrato aferventado. **"Hummm... Está com um cheiro delicioso. Nem posso me lembrar de quanto tempo faz desde que provei um prato japonês".** Pigarreando, o moreno declarou, **"Tenho que mostrar minhas habilidades"**, na língua oriental terrestre.

As duas esposas estavam muito impressionadas com o talento dele, mas Yaten só deu de ombros e enfiou um bombom de carne na boca.

**"Seiya, você não vai comer o seu bom-..."** O homem de cabelos prateados estava quase lhe fazendo uma pergunta que iria quebrar totalmente o coração dele. Mas parecia que ele não se impediu a tempo. O homem de cabelos pretos apenas encarou seu colo. Nenhum dos Lights ou das esposas faziam perguntas sobre suas aventuras na Terra, ou no que tinha acontecido. Claro, elas sabiam de tudo, por meio de seus maridos, e acharam que foi trágico. Ninguém nunca mencionara nada intimamente relacionado a cabelos loiros ou a bombons.

**"Ah, merda...!"**

Antes que xingasse em voz alta, Yaten levou um tapa na nuca de sua esposa.

**"Olhe a língua!"**

**

* * *

"Ai, nossa! Olha, eles têm as leis coladas bem aqui na frente do castelo! E elas também estão em japonês!" Raye gritou alegremente quando elas chegaram à entrada. Também havia guardas lá, que não moviam um músculo. Mas Serena pôde ver um deles mexer os olhos quando sua amiga correr com alegria para ler o documento.**

As duas leram todas as cem leis antes que perdessem a concentração, e seus olhos doeram um pouco de tanta leitura. Elas descobriram que ninguém podia entrar no palácio a não ser em caso de urgência. E, mesmo assim, era preciso ter uma hora marcada com a princesa. Elas também descobriram que a lei falava do ataque de Galaxia. De sua opinião classe baixa, não havia chance de elas entrarem. Kinmokusei tinha algumas similaridades. Malditas leis.

**"Bom... Droga! Isso vai ser ótimo!"** A sailor do fogo perambulava devagar diante de sua serena amiga.

**"Como vamos entrar?"** Serena começava a ter lágrimas nos olhos. Queria ver Seiya, tanto...

Raye deu de ombros. **"Não sei... com outro ataque?"**

Uma idéia surgiu na mente da garota de cabelos presos. **"É... outro ataque..."**

**

* * *

"Princesa Kakyuu! Há um intruso!"**

Não apenas a rainha do reino de Kinmokusei ergueu os olhos, como seus companheiros Starlights e as esposas destes. Um intruso? Não houvera um desde Galaxia. Eles haviam reconstruído o planeta, e não queriam que ele fosse destruído novamente. Além de pensar de Serena, Seiya sabia que tinha uma missão - que era capturar este intruso, quem quer que fosse.

Todos os seis correram para a principal sala-base militar, e estudaram os sensores de calor, radares e sistemas de decibel que tinham arrumado.

**"Onde o intruso está instalado?"**

**"O intruso parece estar na ala sul do pátio".**

**"Como ele conseguiu entrar?"**

**"Eu... não sei".**

Enquanto a princesa se ocupava com o vigia do castelo, os três Starlights transformavam-se, e estavam vendo detalhes do novo inimigo. Esperavam por ordens.

O guardião ligou um imenso aparelho que parecia um comunicador. Havia a sombra de uma mulher, com cabelos que fluíam como ondas por seus quadris, e havia fogo queimando atrás de sua silhueta pequenina. Todos se inclinaram para dar um olhar melhor.

**"O que quer?"** Exigiu a princesa Kakyuu.

**"Silêncio! Não tolerarei perguntas...!"** Respondeu a rival.

Por trás do inimigo, Sailor Marte fitou sua parceira 'disfarçada'. **"Ótimo, Serena. Ela só perguntou o que você quer..."** Sussurrou ela.

Serena ignorou sua amiga metendo o bedelho e aprumou-se. **"Eu vim para um duelo! Mande seu guerreiro mais forte, e vamos batalhar por seu planeta!"**

**"Isso é besteira! O que a faz pensar que pode invadir o meu planeta e exigi-lo como seu?"**

**"SILÊNCIO!"** E aí ela se virou. **"Agora...!"**

Sailor Marte atirou uma bola de fogo no objeto mais próximo que parecia ser inflamável: uma oliveira.

De dentro de castelo, Sailor Star Healer pareceu ter um ataque de raiva.

**"Que diabo, ela não devia ter feito isso!"** A garota de cabelos prata virou-se para Sailor Star Fighter. **"Seiya, vá e acabe com ela! Ela tem que pagar por arruinar nosso símbolo!"**

Sailor Star Fighter ergueu os olhos do imenso comunicador, e os estreitou para a figura neste. Ela amava seu planeta e sua princesa, e sabia que a destruição da propriedade deles era desnecessária. Sem mais palavras, ela correu pelos corredores, procurando a saída.

Suas botas de couro preto reboaram pelo caminho de pedra, fora do castelo. Ia para o pátio, e dava seu melhor para ser rápida. Estando infeliz, Star Fighter malhava e treinava na maior parte de seu tempo para desligar sua mente das coisas. Devagar, ela se tornara uma das melhores soldados Sailor na história de Kinmokusei.

Ela contornou uma esquina e parou à visão. Tudo o que podia ver, na verdade, era fogo. A silhueta negra estava meio embaçada, mas clara a seus olhos.

**"VAMOS LÁ!"** Gritou Star Fighter.

Serena rapidamente ergueu os olhos, e viu uma figura à distância. Sabendo muito bem que era Seiya transformado, correu na direção dela.

A soldado espremeu os olhos para ver se o inimigo estava fazendo algum movimento em direção a ela. Viu a forma ficar maior e maior, e sabia que esta estava se aproximando.

**"PARE!"** Ela tirou seu broche. **"NÃO SE APROXIME!"**

**"SEIYA!"**

**"... O quê...?"**

Star Fighter relaxou o corpo, e encarou o inimigo que se aproximava um pouco mais de perto. A forma tropeçou então nos próprios pés e... de algum jeito... ela teve uma inspiração.

**"B... Bombom...?"**

Não, isso não podia ser real. Era apenas... surreal! Por três arrasadores anos, ela sabia que esse momento seria impossível. Ela quase desistira de uma segunda chance. Mas então ela teve que pensar que Penélope nunca desistira de Odisseu quando ele sumiu por vinte anos. Deus, quantas vezes ela tinha lido aquela história? Esquecendo mitologia, ela começou a correr para a silhueta caída.

Ela cuspiu pó que conseguira invadir sua boca. Apesar de ter sobrado um pouco dentro, ela pensou que o solo tinha um gosto bastante bom. Isso era um bom efeito colateral da fome. Sacudindo a cabeça e cuspindo o resto, ela viu que Star Fighter corria para ela? Será que ela finalmente compreendera? Serena recomeçou a correr e soube que, pela primeira vez, tivera uma boa idéia. Mas Raye e ela provavelmente teriam que pagar pela oliveira que tinham incendiado. Enquanto se aproximava, ela podia ver claramente o rosto cheio de perplexidade da soldado.

**

* * *

"É, Seiya! Ataque! ATAQUE! Ah, droga, ela está fazendo o primeiro movimento! Ah, atingiu-a! Derrubou a pobre mulher! Não, Seiya! Elas estão se abraçando! Mas que - espere... espere... sim! Gire-a! Isso, agora solte... a-" Ela segurou a vogal por uns segundos. ****"AGORA! Tudo bem, então, continue prendendo-a. AGORA SOLTE! AGORA, AGORA, AGORA! MALDITO SEJA, SEIYA, LARGUE!"** Ela segurou a vogal por uns segundos. 

Sailor Star Healer estava gritando pelo sensor de calor, como se Sailor Star Fighter pudesse ouvi-la por ele. E então, levou um tapa na cabeça de sua esposa.

**"Pode calar a boca?"**

* * *

Sailor Star Fighter agarrou-se à sua amada como se sua vida dependesse disso. Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, enquanto sentia o doce perfume do perfume de Bombom. A partir de agora, ela acreditava que Deus estava do seu lado. Era maravilhoso sentir o brilho da luz dela.

**"Bombom... É mesmo você...?"**

**"Claro, Seiya..."**

Serena sentiu couro e pele enquanto abraçava sua amiga. Não percebera o quanto sentira saudade de Seiya. Ela meio que queria surpreendê-la com a corrida, mas adivinhou que seu tropeço a havia denunciado. Bom, não importava muito mesmo. Estava com medo de ser cremada por ela.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas antes de soltar e olhar a garota de cabelos presos. **"Como você... o que-... por quê?"**

Ela sorriu alegremente. **"Magia".**

**

* * *

"Por que Seiya não matou-a ali mesmo! A coisa queimou nosso símbolo sagrado! E agora a mulher idiota está trazendo o inimigo perto de nosso palácio!" Star Healer continuou esbravejando.**

**"Vamos ficar bem. Derrotamos muitas coisas. Com certeza podemos derrotar esta"**, Sailor Star Maker dizia enquanto erguia a guarda.

**"Não posso acreditar! Com tantas coisas a incendiar, por que a árvore? Ela não fez nada! Podiam ter queimado tudo, menos a árvore!"**

A Starlight morena suspirou exasperada.

**"Quero dizer, qualé? O palácio estava bem ali! Por que não queimar uma janela?"**

**"PODE CALAR A BOCA? OU _EU_ VOU LHE BATER!"**

**"Ei, eu tive momentos especiais sob aquela árvore!"**

**"Tipo qual?"**

A mulher de cabelos prata corou e tossiu. **"Especiais... vamos deixar aí..."**

Star Maker virou-se para a esposa de Star Healer, e também a viu corar. **"O quê?"**

**"EI, GENTE! OLHEM QUEM EU ACHEI!"**

A princesa Kakyuu animou-se ao som da outra voz aos gritos. **"É Fighter. Por que ela soa feliz tão de repente?"**

A líder das Starlight chegou com um sorriso no rosto. Sua expressão era feliz, como se os três anos não tivessem se passado. Mas seu rosto estava úmido de lágrimas. **"Gente, olha!"** Ela então puxou uma mão, e exibiu a Princesa da Lua.

**"Serena? É você?"** Os três que a conheciam perguntaram.

Ela entendeu o que diziam, pois estavam falando em japonês, e acenou com violência. E então, foi envolvida em um grande abraço de grupo.

**"Gente, eu não sou a única aqui..."**

Na hora, Sailor Marte apareceu do mesmo canto de onde saíra Serena. Ela ainda estava transmutada, e parecia um pouco assustada. **"Oi, gente..."**

**"RAYE!" **A princesa e as duas Starlights dirigiram-se à sailor do Fogo.

Enquanto as outras pessoas abraçavam Raye, Serena tomou Fighter em outro abraço. Estava tão feliz por vê-la. Era bom saber como era ter o que queria.

Do nada, a Princesa da Lua abraçou seu corpo, e Seiya não desperdiçou um minuto para retribuir. Elas se abraçaram com toda a força que podiam, e Fighter absorveu o sentimento entre elas. As lágrimas ameaçavam jorrar de seus olhos. Era tão inacreditável... Estava quase desistindo quando então ela aparecera. Era como se ela fosse um anjo, aparecendo no momento certo.

**"Senti saudade..."** Disse finalmente.

Serena afastou-se, mas ainda agarrada à sua querida amiga. **"Também senti saudade".**

**"NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA AQUI!"** Star Healer estava aos prantos, quando abraçou Serena e também Fighter.

**"Yaten... Pare de se desesperar"**, Star Maker disse exasperada do lado de sua amiga, obviamente constrangida.

A soldado chorou mais, e agarrou-se a Star Fighter. **"É tããão legal!"**

**"YATEN, PARE!"**

**"Tá... desculpe..."** Yaten disse, rapidamente recuperando a compostura e soltando seu furioso camarada.

Serena estava, enquanto isso, muito confusa. Eles estavam falando em Kinmokuseiano, que envolvia 'cliques de língua'. Parecia japonês, mas muito mais bonito.

**"Ahn... gente?"** Perguntou Raye.

Todas as atenções volveram-se para ela. **"Só queria dizer que sinto muito por queimar a árvore. Tínhamos que fazer vocês saírem".**

**"Ah, tá! Tudo bem, temos mais duas na ala norte"**, disse Healer, como se lidasse diferentemente com a situação.

Todas as pessoas, além das japonesas e da mulher de cabelos prateados, caíram.

* * *

A princesa Kakyuu de propósito mandou Seiya levar Serena ao quarto desta. Era tudo inacreditável, também para ela. Ver sua Starlight triste matava-a por dentro também. Não era bom sentir-se inútil para ajudar um amigo. Especialmente quando Fighter era sua favorita, ela achava que o arranjo matrimonial ajudaria um pouco. Mas não parecia ajudar tanto quanto ela considerara. Agora... agora que _ela_ estava ali, parecia que tudo fora deixado de lado. De um jeito, a princesa estelar via o quanto teimoso, mas vulnerável, Seiya era. Ela desejava do fundo do coração que ele fosse ingênuo também

**"Então... Quanto tempo faz?"**

**"Ahn... Eu acho que fazem... três anos"**. E mais dois meses, quatro dias e sete horas. É... ele contava. Mas tinha que fingir que pensava sobre isso para que não parecesse um babaca na frente de Serena.

A deusa de cabelos de ouro voltou-se , o brilho do entardecer iluminando o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Seu cabelo estava quase caindo o penteado, mas ela estava linda com algumas mechas roçando suas bochechas. Serena sorriu enquanto mordia o lábio. **"E dois meses, quatro dias e sete horas..."**

A Starlight piscou umas vezes, para processar a equação matemática. Ela _também_ contava?

**"Nossa, que diferença".**

Ela virou-se completamente para ela, e olhou para baixo, como se estivesse envergonhada. Sua aparência era motivo de preocupação. Sua roupa não era sofisticada. Um vestido azul claro que caía por seus joelhos, envolvendo seu corpo bonito. Parecia largo nos quadris e ombros, uma vez que ela perdera peso desde que o comprara, um ano depois de ir morar com Mamoru. Também usava uma camisa branca de mangas compridas sob o vestido, por causa do tempo frio que estava na Terra. A camisa também parecia um pouco grande. Se Serena soubesse, teria se vestido apropriadamente para Seiya. Nunca esperou que as roupas casuais dele fossem tão... não casuais. E o que ela usava era o que chamava _roupa de dona de casa_.

**"Estou feliz porque você está aqui, Seiya..."**

**"Por que você diz isso?"**

**"Porque eu estava preocupada".**

**"Por que se preocupou comigo?"**

Seiya estava aos pés da cama, enquanto Serena estava em seu lugar à janela. O raio do entardecer agora irradiava ao redor dela; era como se ela fosse a quintessência da serenidade. O homem de cabelos escuros não podia deixar de olhá-la. Sua mente dizia-lhe para desviar o olhar, que ele podia enervá-la, mas seus olhos nunca desgrudaram dela.

Serena aproximou-se dele, de modo que eles estavam a menos de cinqüenta centímetros um do outro. Quando quer que ela confessasse, ela queria ver toda a emoção nos olhos dele.

**"Por causa do que eu lhe fiz?"**

Seiya ficou confuso. O que ela lhe fizera? Ela não lhe fizera nada... doloroso demais... mas ainda assim... Ela era bela, ingênua e terna. Não devia ser punida por nada.

**"Bombom... Do que está falando?"**

**"Ah, vamos, Seiya, não vamos brincar..."** Ela deu mais um passo para ele, para que ele não perdesse um tópico que ela lhe diria. Também para dar um bom olhar em seu belo rosto. **"... Você e eu sabemos que eu--"**

**"Bombom, você não fez nada! Eu juro que estou bem!"**

**"Sei que você está bem nada, mas, por três anos, dois meses, quatro dias e sete horas... Quem sabe se você esteve à beira do suicídio?"** Com seu argumento, ela pareceu empurrá-lo na cama, e ficar de joelhos sobre ele, para que ele não pudesse mais se afastar dela. Mas era completamente inocente da parte dela. Precisava pedir desculpas a ele.

Ele sentiu-se preso sob o corpo pequenino e feminino dela. Lá estava ele, deitado na cama com uma mulher sobre ele. Não era um problema de virar a cabeça. Especialmente com a festa acontecendo em suas calças. Ele tinha que achar um jeito de sair daquela posição. Seiya começou a deslizar cama acima.

**"Bombom..."**

**"Seiya... Por favor, me desculpe. Pode encontrar em seu coração o poder de me perdoar?"** Ela engatinhou para cima, com ele ainda entre suas pernas. Ele começou a escalar mais depressa quando chegou na cabeceira da cama. Não houve escape quando ela ficou cara a cara com ele.

**"Claro, mas--"** Ele estava sem palavra. Será que ela sabia seus sentimentos?

**"Se tem algo que você quer que eu faça, só me diga. Farei qualquer coisa!"**

**"Não quero que você faça nada".**

**"Tem que ter pelo menos alguma coisa que você queira de mim"**, Serena inclinou-se para frente, até que seu nariz roçasse o de Seiya. Ele torcia que ela não estivesse falando sobre... _aquilo_.

E então houve uma súbita batida na porta, e, sem importar-se em esperar, o intruso invadiu, chamando o nome de Serena.

Para uma rápida cobertura, Seiya jogou Serena e costas e começou a dedilhar as axilas dela, e beliscar seus flancos, enquanto ela se retorcia na cama como um peixe e ria.

**"SEIYA!"** Ela gargalhava. **"PAAAAAREEEE!"** Mais gargalhadas.

Ela tentou bater nele para que ele parasse, mas ele apenas agarrou os pulsos dela e os prendeu acima de sua cabeça, enquanto movia os dedos ao redor da barriga dela.

Serena ria tanto que estava sem oxigênio. Ou, se é que o ar era chamado de oxigênio em Kinmokusei. Depois de alguns segundos sobre ela, o dominador Stalight então virou-a de estômago para baixo com uma mão.

**"Princesa... Se importaria em me ajudar?"**

Kakyuu só ficou apoiada contra a porta, de braços cruzados, enquanto assistia à guerra de cócegas do casal. Apesar de pensar que, se não tivesse aparecido, esta teria tornado-se algo mais.

**"Na verdade, estou mais interessada em ajudar a _ela_. Preciso falar com Serena".**

A defensora da Lua virou sua cabeça na cama, com os olhos brilhantes devido às lágrimas que ameaçavam correr de tanto que ela ria. Pelo que podia sentir, Seiya era bem forte, e veio à sua mente que ele seria agressivo na cama. E ela não estremecia ao pensamento.

* * *

As duas princesas desceram pelo corredor real. Nenhuma conversa parecia ser começada ainda. O silêncio as seguia. Kakyuu queria dar a Serena algum tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

**"Tudo bem com você?"**

**"Sim, estou bem"**. Serena abraçou o ventre e as ancas enquanto fazia ali massagens, para fazer a dor amainar. **"Então, sobre o que queria falar?"**

Kakyuu não disse nada, mas continuou andando pelo corredor até que ela pareceu parar. A princesa de cabelos dourados também parou.

**"Serena, eu queria saber se estaria disposta a ficar em Kinmokusei pelo resto de sua vida".**

Ao som de 'o resto de sua vida', ela pareceu ficar surpresa. **"O resto de minha vida?"**

**"Sim... Se está disposta a ajudar Seiya".**

_

* * *

A Starlight de cabelos escuros sentou-se na cama, quando cumprimentou a luz do sol da manhã. Ele não estava sonhando, embora não pensasse. Mas era como se... Era tão irreal. Como quando quer que Bombom viesse. Bombom..._

_Ele começou a pensar nisso enquanto estavam almoçando. Kakyuu serviu-os com bombons de carne. Bocejando, Seiya passou a pensar em comê-los de novo. Afinal, ele apenas comera um naquela vez. Afinal, Serena serviu-se de um._

_Ele sentou-se à mesa. Seu cabelo estava um pouco desfeito, mas, opa, era café da manhã. Além disso, ele não ligava para sua aparência. Talvez quando Serena chegasse, ele desfaria o rabo de cavalo..._

_A porta que levava à cozinha abriu-se, e um criado apareceu segurando uma bandeja de prata. Ele dirigiu-se a Seiya e fez uma mesura. **"O café está servido!"**_

_**"Oi, Seiya!"**_

_Seus olhos se arregalaram diante do que o criado lhe exibe. Não eram apenas rolinhos... Mas os rolinhos de Serena. Era a cabeça dela no prato..._

**

* * *

"AAAHHH!"**

Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo a umidade ali. O transtorno do sonho parecia ser um pouco demais para ele. No que estava pensando? A cabeça de Serena em um prato. Talvez fosse natural, uma vez que ele queria bombons.

**"Seiya, eu lhe aconselho a acalmar-se agora"**, uma doce voz disse das sombras.

Ele olhou para a lateral do quarto, e viu uma silhueta escultural. A pálida luz da lua meio que delineou seu belo corpo de ampulheta. Ela caminhava com graça e sofisticação.

**"Bombom?"**

A misteriosa mulher adiantou-se, de modo que Seiya pôde ter uma visão melhor dela. Ela não revelou ser por quem ele perguntara.

**"Kakyuu?"**

**"Sim, Seiya. Só vim aqui para lhe dizer que vai acontecer no fim desta semana".**

**"O QUÊ?"**

A princesa confirmou. **"Vou dar início aos preparativos hoje. E você terá um bocado de tarefas, mocinho!"**

**"Mas... Mas..."**

**"Nada de mais!"**

**"Bombom! Ela está aqui. Não posso me casar!"**

**"Ela partiu, Seiya!"**

Ela... partiu? O quê? Mas ela chegara a poucos dias... Não podia ser verdade. Seu coração mal tinha se recomposto à visão de sua primeira paixão. E aí, ela partia. Por quê? Seus olhos estavam marejados.

**"Mas..."**

**"Lamento, Seiya. Mas é melhor. Acho que ela sentia falta da Terra e de Darien".**

Relutantemente, ele acenou, enquanto uma única lágrima corria por seu rosto. Kakyuu não pareceu importar-se muito com suas ações, suas emoções. Mais parecia uma tia rigorosa. Isso era típico de sua princesa, de certa forma. Ele adivinhou que ela queria que ele se casasse logo.

**"Princesa... Quem será a noiva?"**

**"Não posso lhe revelar isto. Você sabe qual é o costume".**

**

* * *

"Oi, Seiya! Já soube que você vai se casar logo!" Yaten gritou quando encontrou seu camarada de cabelos escuros.**

**"É..."**

**"Bom, só o que posso lhe dizer é: se as flores são ruins, você não precisa ficar com ela".**

**"Eu sei".**

**"O que houve?"**

Quatro dias haviam se passado desde que Kakyuu lhe dera as notícias, naquela noite. Ele não se importou em contar as horas, os minutos, que fosse. O grande dia estava a três dias de acontecer, e ele não ligou em tomar providências que precisava. Pensava que o dia de seu casamento seria o mais deprimente de sua vida.

**"Ah, qual é? Não é tão ruim assim! Tenho certeza que Serena o ajudará em tudo".**

**"Ela partiu".**

**"Ela O QUÊ?"**

Tudo bem - Yaten também sabia de tudo. Mas Kakyuu o fizera prometer que não daria a Seiya a menor pista. Seria a maior surpresa da vida deste, e ele sabia que Seiya lhe agradeceria no futuro. Mesmo assim, sabia que tinha que vê-lo deprimido como Seiya estivera por três anos.

**"Ah, relaxe! Você vai esquecer aquela piranha logo!"** E, com isso, deu um tapinha nas costas do outro.

E, com isso, o punho de Seiya encontrou a boca de Yaten. Este caiu no chão com um estrondo e um grito. Provavelmente merecia. Talvez tinha ido longe demais.

**"NÃO A CHAME ASSIM NUNCA, OU FALE DESSE JEITO SOBRE ELA OUTRA VEZ! OUVIU!"**

**"Jesus, Seiya, eu estava brincando!"**

**"Acha que posso suportar tanta pressão, ou pensar que tudo que sai da sua boca é uma brincadeira? Não tenho energia para isso! Tudo o que quero é que me deixem em paz! É tão difícil assim?"**

**"É, para a princesa".**

Seiya não suportava mais saber sobre a princesa estar furiosa por ele fazer o que bem queria. Star Fighter puxou os cabelos e entrou em um dos quartos, para ter privacidade.

Yaten enxugou a boca, e encarou o sangue que manchava sua mão. Olhando ao redor, teve uma idéia. Levantou-se e começou a perambular, procurando por sua esposa. **"KOMI? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ! EU PRECISO DE COLO!"**

* * *

Seiya estava de pé na sacada. Olhando para o planeta azul que Bombom chamava de lar. O planeta brilhava tanto... Kinmokusei costumava ser o mais brilhante dos planetas, mas, por causa dele... Era tão difïcil descobrir quando as pessoas estavam viajando... Geralmente, as pessoas que chegavam ali ou colocavam a concentração na localização, ou se perdiam, ou ficavam à deriva.

Ele sabia que o dia se aproximava. Ele refletiu, refletiu e refletiu por muitos dias, e decidiu fazer o que quer que sua princesa desejasse. Serena tinha lhe dado uma segunda chance, e ela se fora. Obviamente insatisfeita. Talvez ele a tivesse machucado quando lhe fizera cócegas. Se ela tivesse lhe dito, ele teria parado. Teria retirado tudo... Por ela.

_Eu farei qualquer coisa_. Ele realmente não queria que ela fizesse nada. Não por ele. Ele não acreditava que merecia alguma coisa. Principalmente algo especial como amor. O amor de Serena. E apenas Serena. Ela era alguém por quem competir. Tinha que se atingir um nível de _algo_ para ter o amor dela. Mamoru... Mamoru parecia ter o que ela procurava. Ele lembrava-se do quanto ela o adorava. Porque ela o adorava então, ela o adorava hoje. Talvez fosse uma rápida visita, cruzando o universo. E então ela tivera de voltar para seu eleito. Talvez fosse hora de esquecê-la...

Talvez fosse hora de jogar fora sua vida, sua liberdade.

_

* * *

Ele estava deitado na cama. Profundamente adormecido... Pensando nela. Nada podia despertá-lo. Ele não deixaria **nada** destruir isso. Era sua última divagação antes do grande dia. Depois de ter feito essa promessa a si mesmo, ele então começou a sentir algo maravilhoso. Subia do seu peito para seu pescoço, e então para seu rosto. Maravilhoso... Ele abriu o olho para dar uma olhada. Seiya então viu Serena. Sua Bombom, o beijava. Ela voltara! E talvez correspondesse a seus sentimentos!_

_**"Bombom?"**_

_**"Seiya..."** Ela moveu-se até estar sobre ele completamente, e pousou o corpo sobre o dele quando começou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente na boca. Ele correspondeu com toda sua paixão. Pôde ouvi-la gemer quando virou-se sobre ela, de modo a ficar por cima. Ele não deixaria essa chance passar. Aquele era o momento mais extasiante de sua vida, de seus sonhos!_

_**"Seiya..."**_

_Ele sabia que aquilo não deixara os lábios de Bombom, mas soava como a voz dela. Seiya então sentiu algo - ou alguém - montar em suas costas e beijar seu pescoço. Por mais que não quisesse, ele deixou de beijá-la, virou-se e viu **Serena** fazendo aquilo a ele. A outra Serena em seus braços mordiscava seu ombro._

_Ele olhou à direita, ao sentir o colchão cedendo, e viu Serena engatinhando para si. **"Seiya, senti saudade..."**_

_**"Bombom?"**_

_Rapidamente, havia mais seis dela na cama, e vinham mais. Elas apenas apareciam, vinham e vinham. Dizendo seu nome sedutoramente. Tudo o que o pobre homem podia fazer era especular..._

* * *

Ele acordou no meio da noite. Seus olhos estavam fixos no teto de seu quarto, o sonho repetindo-se em sua mente. Ele prometera a si mesmo não acordar... Mas o fizera. Por Bombom. Isso foi a gota d'água para ele. Começou a gemer e, rolando, Seiya enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Deixou todas as imagens do rosto dela passarem por sua mente. Sentia tanta saudade dela, tanta... Ele seria capaz de morrer para tê-la nos braços. Venderia a alma, para que seus sonhos se realizassem. Por que tinha que sentir isso? Por que tinha que ser assim?

Em alguns minutos, ele sabia que sua vida estaria acabada. Poderia acabar com tudo agora. Não exatamente suicidar-se, mas fugir. Para que não precisasse ir e fazer isso. Mas Yaten e Taiki colaram nele como grude, e o ajudaram a ficar pronto. Raye conversara um pouco com ele, pedindo desculpas por Serena. Desculpas por ela ter ido sem dizer adeus. Houve uma emergência. Tá, e que emergência. Ele apenas pensou a última parte.

**"Qual é, Seiya? Não é assim tão mau..."** Taiki assegurou.

Ele não deu uma resposta, mas acenou. Taiki nunca o diria errado... Exceto quando o assunto era negócios de Sailor. Mas ele esperava que Taiki não o levasse à garota errada. Sempre podia contar com as flores. O simbolismo do amor... e de algo mais nesse sentido... Mas ele sempre soubera que tinha que fazer isto.

Casar-se.

* * *

Ele estava no altar, esperando que sua misteriosa noiva aparecesse. Uma janela estava bem atrás dele, assim como o padre. Mas era tarde demais. Ele não podia abandonar sua princesa. Não podia envergonhá-la, com o planeta inteiro sabendo que sua Starlight havia fugido. E ele com certeza não queria machucar mais mulheres.

Logo, a suave música nupcial começou a tocar, e os convidados se ergueram respeitosamente. A princesa Kakyuu apareceu em um de seus vestidos mais belos. Seiya babou. Seu estômago ficou cheio de borboletas quando imaginou Serena vestindo-o. Mas tinha que ser honesto consigo mesmo: Kakyuu era linda. E, por um tempo, ele fora apaixonado por ela. Logo percebera que era passageiro. Apenas a idealizara.

Depois dela, veio a noiva. Esta vestia um vestido de seda azul clara que parecia um quimono. As estampas não eram dragões ou flores, mas animaizinhos. Eram coelhos. _Kakyuu fez de propósito!_ Seiya xingou sua princesa silenciosamente. A mulher então aproximou-se dele, e curvou-se respeitosa para ele. Havia uma tigela sobre sua cabeça, cobrindo seu rosto até seu queixo. A tradição dizia que a noiva beberia néctar de uma certa flor e colocaria uma tigela sobre a cabeça. A tigela ficaria colada à sua cabeça, e ela precisaria ficar em um quarto uma semana antes do casamento. Não teria nada para comer, pois, se o fizesse, a tigela cairia e tudo seria desfeito. Ele podia cotnar, pelos sons do estômago da noiva, e por seu corpo magro, que ela estava faminta. Mas... Os estômagos das mulheres de Kinmokusei nunca faziam aquele som. Talvez Kakyuu tentara bastante e encontrara uma mulher extraordinária.

**"Queridos irmãos e irmãs, estamos aqui reunidos para unir Star Fighter e uma noiva em sagrado matrimônio, em nome de nossa princesa"**, disse o padre então. **"Sob o signo da monarquia de Kinmokusei, unimos Seiya Kou de Mokusei e Kane Traneta de Rairakku..."**

Kane? Que diabo de nome era esse?

**"... Logo saberemos de seu amor no futuro. Eles logo saberão um o que o outro sente com o plantio e crescimento. E, para iniciar o ritual. Seiya?"** O padre tirou uma semente do bolso e a entregou ao noivo. Seiya recebeu-a, e mordeu a semente; um líquido vermelho-sangue escorreu de dentro. Sua saliva misturou-se com a substância, quando ele hesitantemente colocou a semente perto dos lábios da noiva. Ela mordiscou a semente, e também um pedaço do dedo de Seiya. Ele não se sentia amigável; assim, puxou o dedo e limpou a saliva dela em suas calças.

Logo, a vasilha na cabeça da mulher começou a se partir. Todos os convidados observavam fascinados quando a vasilha partiu-se rapidamente. Eles não viam as pétalas de flores crescendo dentro. A vasilha rachou mais quando mais cores apareceram. Amarelo, vermelho, branco, o raro azul, e o lírio casablanca. Seiya não pareceu interessado, mas estudou as flores mesmo assim. Mechas de cabelo loiro apareciam, e isso o intrigou. Nenhum Kinmokuseiano nativo tinha aquela cor de cabelos! Podia ser...?

A vasilha inteira espatifou-se no chão. Depois disso, a noiva ergueu o rosto e olhou seu futuro marido nos olhos. Sorriu docemente, seus cabelos loiros trançados com as flores, que caíam como cascatas até seus tornozelos. As flores estavam abertas plenamente, significando que as emoções dela eram fortes. Eram rosas, as favoritas de seu esposo. Havia uma rosa vermelha, representando o amor dela. Uma rosa branca, representando sua pureza. Uma rosa azul, representando seu prazer. Uma rosa amarela, quase rosa, representando sua fidelidade. E lírios casablanca, representando sua virgindade.

**"Oremos agora pelo casal"**. O padre abaixou a cabeça em oração. Mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da noiva. Ela era a mais bela noiva que ele já vira. Era uma visão, com seus cabelos loiros. Os outros convidados não obedeceram à sua determinação, e nem o noivo. O padre virou-se para este. Seiya parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos. O sábio sacerdote sabia que havia algo ali.

**"Seiya... Perdoe-me por magoá-lo na semana passada..."** Serena sussurrou, meio culpada.

**"Bombom, não sei como tudo aconteceu..."** Ele virou-se para Kakyuu e a fitou. Ela o fitou com um sorriso e uma piscadinha. Seiya voltou-se para Yaten e Taiki, que também sorriam e piscaram.

**"Tá, tá, blá, blá, blá! Pode beijar a noiva!"** Gritou o padre, apressado. Noivos felizes com as mulheres eleitas para serem suas esposas eram raros em tais cerimônias. Exceto pelos três Starlights cujos matrimônios ele celebrara. O padre concluiu que somente pessoas _realmente_ especiais tinham tais privilégios.

Seiya não perguntou ao padre o que diabo ele estava fazendo. Em vez disso, passou os braços por Serena e a beijou apaixonadamente. Seu hálito estava doce devido ao néctar da semente que ela comera, a qual possibilitara o nascer das flores. A noiva retribuiu com toda a paixão, e todos os convidados aplaudiam, com música alegre de cenário, e jogaram pétalas de flores. Este era um dia feliz. Um dia _muito_ feliz.

* * *

Seiya esperava por Serena, que se aprontava no banheiro. Ambos estavam instalados na ala do castelo especialmente reservada para luas de mel. Ele não sabia o quanto chorara, por quanto tempo chorara. Mas era o homem mais feliz do universo. Serena quase achou que ele fosse morrer, por suas ações. Na verdade, ela se sentia igual. Uma vez que fora deixada sem comida... Não podia comer até que as flores crescessem. Mas Seiya sabia que Serena sairia logo. Ela ainda não sabia alguns detalhes da tradição.

Ele ouviu passos suaves atrás de si, e virou-se para ver sua noiva completamente vestida, com flores nos cabelos.

**"Seiyaaaa..."** Ela parecia estar reclamando.

**"Sim, meu Bombom?"**

**"Minha roupa não sai. Nem as flores".**

Ele sorriu marotamente e aproximou-se de Serena. Desfez o cinto ao redor de sua cinturinha sem problemas. O quimono caiu no chão, e o robe se abriu para mostrar seu corpo esbelto.

**"Como você fez isso?" **Ela questionou estonteada.

**"Magia".**

**

* * *

"Seiya?"**

**"Sim, Bombom?"**

**"Você... você sofreu muito na semana passada?"**

Estavam ambos deitados na cama, depois de fazerem o que recém-casados faziam em sua lua-de-mel. Seiya e Serena estavam de lado, e ele a abraçava pela cintura, as costas dela coladas a seu peito.

**"Bom, só um pouquinho".**

**"Ah, por favor, Seiya. Eu sei como você é".**

**"Tá, tá, eu estava--"**

**"Você estava...?"**

**"Eu estava pensando em me mandar".**

Serena ficou quieta, refletindo em conseqüências alternativas. E se Seiya tivesse fugido, e se ele tivesse se matado? E se ele não tivesse aparecido no altar? Ela deu a mão a ele. Quando quer que estava trancada no quartinho, ela preocupava-se imensamente com ele, mesmo depois de Kakyuu ter lhe dito para não se preocupar, que ele estava sendo vigiado por Taiki, por Yaten e por ela mesma. E aí as coisas pioraram: ela não podia comer.

**"Me desculpe".**

**"Pelo quê?"**

**"Por magoá-lo o tempo todo. Me sinto péssima".**

**"Bombom, não se preocupe. Já passou. Finalmente, eu tenho você".**

Ela virou-se, para ficar cara a cara com ele. **"Prometo que, pelo resto da minha vida, nunca mais vou machucá-lo".**

Ele beijou a mão dela gentilmente antes de beijar seus lábios. **"E eu prometo nunca machucar _você_".**

Serena sorriu. **"Só mais uma pergunta".**

**"Diga".**

**"O que significam as flores?"**

Seiya sorriu enquanto a fazia ficar de costas, e deitava-se sobre ela para pegar as flores da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. **"As flores representam a noiva. A espécie de flor é a favorita do noivo. As cores representam amor, pureza, prazer, fidelidade... E, às vezes, virgindade".**

**"Eu era uma virgem?"** Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ele esticou-se e pegou o que costumava ser um lírio casablanca. A flor estava agora amarfanhada e amarronzada, desfazendo-se. **"Bom, você _não _é mais"**, ele riu e a beijou no rosto. Jogando o lírio de lado, ele então pegou a rosa vermelha. **"A rosa vermelha significa o seu amor por mim. Ela cresce onde quer que cresça o seu amor. E o estado de abertura da flor significa a força do seu amor".**

**"É o mesmo com as outras rosas, exceto o significado?"**

Seiya concordou.

Serena sorriu e olhou para a rosa azul. Esta tinha crescido muito, e parecia que outra tinha crescido, uma vez que a primeira não podia mais crescer. Mas, em seu coração, ela sabia que a vermelha viveria para sempre.

* * *

Bom, aquela noite... Foi geralmente ruidosa, mas o casal finalmente caiu no sono. Eles saíram para a cidade, para o café da manhã, e Kakyuu mandou a criada limpar os aposentos deles e deixar roupas limpas. Quando a empregada entrou lá, gritou tanto, que toda a capital ouviu. A pobre nunca tinha visto tantas rosas azuis.

F I M


End file.
